


Let It Out, So It Can Breathe

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girl Penis, Glimmadora - Freeform, Glitradora, Human!Catra, Jokes, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Love, Modern AU, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Orgasm, Mutual Pining, Nudity, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, catradora, domestic AU, glitra, threesome dynamics, trans!Catra, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: While watching an older movie, Glimmer is shocked at the outcome, prompting incredible teasing from Catra while Adora consoles her love. As they fall into a loving cuddle, trying to continue, all devolves into kissing, leading to something more. A whole lot more...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	Let It Out, So It Can Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as a joke I was going to make about Glimmer being shocked that Vader is Luke's dad, and it only went this way because I am thirsty gay with a mind that can extrapolate that this OT3 happened anyway...
> 
> I wrote this to Shakira's 'She-Wolf' (hence the title) and Madonna's 'Vogue'.
> 
> The House Always Wins...

“Wait...” Glimmer stopped, one hand reaching to Adora’s wrist to grab the remote, the other darting for Catra’s midriff to keep her seated because she knew of each of her lovers, she would be the one to laugh. “Vader’s _really_ his dad?!” The pastel-pink haired beauty almost shrieked.

Just as anticipated, Catra’s tummy convulsed and gave a lurch into Glimmer’s pal, - Adora hit the pause button immediately and suddenly the darkened living room sofa was illuminated with the backdrop picture of a mechanical villain reaching for the screen. Glimmer eyed the television with nothing but seriousness and then leapt from her comfy position in sheer shock as if her world had come crashing down upon her. “Well... Yeah, he is... That’s kinda the thing...” Adora consoled her girlfriend, her arms gently coming to Glimmer’s rounded shoulders and upper arm. Catra burst out laughing.

“You’re shocked?” She asked bombastically in the middle of a cackle of laughter, she was rolling a bit, then snaking up and around behind Glimmer in the gap she’d created. The feline-like woman, leering while Adora held her frame as if she was in labour, lifted her arms around Glimmer’s beautiful shoulders and held her from behind. “You know this movie is like... forty years old. How have you never had this spoilt?”

Glimmer pouted, yet relented her body and let herself rest in Catra’s sneaking embrace. She didn’t like it, not one bit. The twist had left her feeling almost enraged and now her girlfriend was teasing her, making her blush. She could feel the outline of a clawed hand reaching for her midriff, then her side, holding her tenderly and making her blush all the more. Adora reacted much the same in body as Catra, softly snuggling up to both of them in an almost cube of gentle women. Glimmer wanted to stay a little mad at both the film and her lovers, but as Catra’s hands moved again, and with Adora’s joining them, she was helpless but to melt in their combined embrace.

“It’s just a movie, Glim... Plus isn’t it awesome? The big bad guy is his dad?” Catra asked, her cheeks grazing against the side of the plumper woman’s cheek. Both Glimmer and Catra were both so, so soft. Adora let out a stiff chuckle as she saw Glimmer’s expression, an opened gasp as Catra held her.

“Maybe we should’ve waited a while longer before watching Empire...” She mused, reaching and interlacing her fingers of each hand with one of her lovers’. Catra smiled from around Glimmer.

“No way!” Catra jerked, curling Adora’s and her own arms around the blonde until all three of them became a mess of cuddling bodies and scattered limbs. “Admit you like it... I know you do,” Catra spoke to Glimmer, her mismatched eyes intoxicating. Glimmer looked at the villain’s visage on the screen again for an elongated few seconds and snatched the remote from Adora’s hand as she pulled her legs back onto the sofa. She remained curled up in Catra’s embrace and locked arms with Adora matter-of-factly.

“Lemme watch him say it again...” She settled.

Catra pulled her tongue at Adora, giggling after as the blonde fished a kiss from her while Glimmer rewound the scene. Adora rested her head into Glimmer’s ample bosom and sighed in blissful contempt. “I guess maybe I just know little Glim and what she likes a bit more, Adora... I’m sure tonight might back it up,” she teased, implying crude skulduggery with a finger patting her lips in a nonchalant way.

“Why you stuck up,” Glimmer was smiling, looking at both of them with smiling plump lips, inviting beyond belief. “Half-witted... scruffy-looking...”

“NERFHERDER!” Adora and Catra both joined her, all three of them devolving into laughter immediately afterwards and falling again into each other’s arms as Glimmer pressed play.

Adora was first to reach for Glimmer’s lips, claiming them as her own while her hands demanded Catra hold them. She did indeed, gently ticking the palm of her lover’s hands and roping herself around Glimmer like a snake. The three of them blended together, Glimmer’s ears wiggling as they did when her chest was aflutter (usually when the two of them were kissing her like this). Catra decided she didn’t want to wait until the smaller of her girlfriends’ lips were free for hers to take; she leaned over Glimmer, letting her back fall into her spacious lap and kissed her forehead, weary of where Adora was. When she did, Adora broke her kiss with Glimmer, both of them giggling at Catra’s impatience and looking at her. Catra’s eyes said ‘what’ but her lips parted only into silence as she looked at both pairs of eyes staring at her. She leaned over further, kissing Glimmer’s already wet lips and tasting not only cupcake frosting but the sweet and tender ginger that was innate to her blonde baby. On Glimmer, she could intake both her lovers and broke off only to meet Adora’s now lusty and equally as impatient kisses with an eager mouth and blushing cheeks. As Catra and Adora continued to kiss, Glimmer’s own hands moved freely, running around the blonde’s tender back, resting on the small of her spine tenderly and Catra’s neck, gently cuffing around the back of it. She could hear the quiet and yet intense expulsive moan from Catra into Adora’s mouth and was helpless to gasp at it. Both her girlfriends looked at her inquisitively.

The darker-haired woman was busy stifling another chuckle, but Adora was smiling incredibly eager at Glimmer’s now embarrassed face. “You okay here, Glimmer?” She asked.

“Yeah...” Glimmer squeaked. “I just...”

“ _Cat_ got your tongue, Glim?” Catra asked her, the sharp nails of her clawed finger tracing the supple and gentle flesh of her chubby cheek. “You look a lil flush right here... Between my legs...”

“Catra!” Adora jabbed, nudging her as Glimmer began to cover her face.

“You two... You’re so hot when you kiss like _that_ in front of me...”

They looked as if they wanted to retort, but as Glimmer revealed her profusely blushing face little by little, the wanting and lavish hands of her two beautiful girlfriends came to paint her clothed body in accompanying flesh-tones of gorgeous pink and slightly tan. Glimmer let herself go as hands came to touch all around her body, feeling her up in such a serene and sultry way it could only plaster her intuitions with what Catra and Adora both wanted of her now. As the pair kissed in front of her again, one of Adora’s hands magnetising to the sharp angle of Catra’s slightly masculine jawline, Glimmer let loose a husky moan, peering around and up in Catra’s lap as the trio shuffled ever so slightly. The pastel-coloured woman below the pair of her lover’s spotted protrusion within Catra’s pants, her womanhood poking through panties and clothes to bulge within, her excitement already palpable from kissing Adora and Glimmer both for so long, now she was showing and Glimmer could see her size.

Both above her broke from their exchange and Adora bit her lip at the flushed look of her lover, spotting the surprise between her legs from seeing Glimmer glare. She smiled, a sultry grin of saccharine desire as she gently stroked Glimmer’s tummy; Adora exhumed desire for both of them now, rocking her hips on the sofa in the smallest of motions.

All of them exchanged glances before the blonde slid out of the second skin that was her red varsity jacket, enticing Glimmer to gently writhe at the look of her girlfriends sensually stripping before her. Catra felt too hot to keep her skirt on and tossed it to the floor to sit in her bra and shorts; still, she was poking through, unknowing that both her girlfriends had taken notice.

“Catra...” Glimmer almost moaned as she graced the inside of her lover’s thigh with the flat of her hands and the upside of her knuckles.

“Hmmm, excited much, pussycat?” Adora teased her, forcing her to look down.

Catra nearly leapt, her cheeks turning almost bright red as she spotted her own size. From Glimmer’s angle, she was all the larger, protruding in her shorts as if she had no restraint. “Oh... fuck...” She cussed, reaching for her bulge to hide, but it was too late and both her lovers were already far too interested in her weakness. Adora’s hand darted for one wrist, pulling it to her own clothed chest while Glimmer took the other, holding it in her hand and moving to cup her palm.

“Nuh-uh...” Adora leered, her lips fishing for yet another kiss as she let Glimmer do her work. This hadn’t been the first time they’d made her this hard, and couldn’t possibly be the last. Catra shivered when she felt Glimmer’s tender fingers sliding down the outer of her contained length. “We saw... Now we play... You get to wait your turn, kay?” Adora instructed her, making the woman tremble in her touch. She sealed Catra silent with a kiss and Glimmer forced a muffled moan with one to her inner thigh.

“You get hard _so_ easily, Catra...” She whispered from below, her fingers tracing the whole of her dimensions over the cloth. 

She huffed a little, her breath hitching as Adora’s hand joined her while the two continued to make out. Even from this angle, Glimmer was aware of the little changes in her lover’s gentle body, the slight bobbing of her leg now extended and the ever faint shaking her frame when the pastel-pink beauty kissed so close to the hem of her shorts along her inner thigh. Adora was even worse than Glimmer was in her treatment of Catra’s desperate prick – the blonde jock was purposefully trickling her fingers down the shaft, and ever so slightly pulling at the loose hem of the shorts as if to tease Catra into thinking they were coming off. Catra broke their kiss sharply when Adora’s fingertips fiddled inside of the band, snapping it such around her cock and denying her, all while Glimmer hungrily stared at the erect member confined within the burgundy prison of her shorts.

“You’re such a fucking tease, Adora,” Catra jerked, her hand coming to Adora’s throat and gingerly holding it. Their energies clashed like conflicting lights, almost drowning Glimmer below them, almost falling off the sofa.

Adora pecked her lips, licking her teeth in ecstasy while she removed her hand, gesturing an up with her fingers for Glimmer to let Catra’s loose. “You know you love it...” She breathed, as Catra felt the sharp sensation of air flowing onto her naked phallus, just before Glimmer had her hand on it. Once again she kissed Catra’s inner thigh, the top of her index finger only gracing Catra’s coin purse with as much respect and restraint as she could manage. Despite all the gentleness Glimmer had doted on Catra’s length, now she was a little impatient and extremely caught up in the moment as she lost herself in not only her raven-haired lover but in Adora’s form as well as the blonde turned her attention to her. Catra was more ragged so, she almost purred for Adora to kiss her again as she throbbed in Glimmer’s palm, her legs turning to jelly as they jittered at the combined assault from both her needy and sensual lovers. When Catra could feel the texture of Glimmer’s almost popping lips form a kiss around her leaking head, she almost broke. Adora barely caught her in the embrace as she arched her back and felt her cock pulsing in Glimmer’s hand and now in her mouth.

“ _Fuck_...” Catra groaned, returning to Adora’s arms and showing her sated expression. Again her cock twitched in Glimmer’s hand, her coin purse recoiling softly as the lower girlfriend stroked her thigh now possessively. Already the slightly more punkish lover was melting between her lovers, again purring when Adora’s teeth fished for her neck.

“Take your bra off...” She had whispered to Catra, forcing her to almost snap the clasp of her front-opener before Adora could arch her head to her naked breasts. In addition to her throbbing and erect member, the nipples of Catra’s small but supple and beautiful breasts were perkier than normally. Adora flitted her tongue back and forth across one, eying Glimmer down below, kissing Catra’s head sweetly, she knew what was about to come.

Glimmer’s lips parted from the gentle kisses she gave Catra’s stiff womanhood, and her jaw widened to allow her mouth to open all the way to her gullet. As Catra fell into a lull of gentle panting while Adora distracted her upper body, Glimmer arched her neck and took as much of Catra into her mouth as she could, her tongue sliding perfectly along the upper ridges of the wildcat’s cock, sheathing her within. Catra’s body screamed, Adora, holding her still while Glimmer’s mouth did the work to rattle her. Within its confines the chubbier beauty felt her lover jerk; her cock fit perfectly, snug within Glimmer’s mouth until she needed room, sliding from it and licking her way down the head again. What little bead of pleasure lasted on the tip of Catra’s blended in Glimmer’s mouth, staining her eager tongue making her taste savoury pre. She moaned as Catra bucked her hips around her, and felt the plump of her lover’s thigh collide with her cheek like an ample cushion. Before the woman could collect herself, Glimmer was already going for more, taking half of her lover into her mouth again and feeling the bulb of her head grace the back of it. Catra’s breath and body hitched above her again and Glimmer moaned into her full and stopped mouth. Adora looked at her hungrily, prying eyes that saw her lover was far too content to simply suck her way to Catra’s orgasm. They’d both teased the wildcat so much, not it was Glimmer’s turn.

Adora’s hand dove for Glimmer’s pants, pulling them a little ways down the length of her legs and coaxing the rung of her tummy with fluttering fingers. Glimmer moaned again into her mouth filled with Catra’s succulent member, eyes opening flushed and mellow to see Adora preying on her like a bobcat. “Off...” Adora whispered to her, fully in the seat of her more dominant persona – it was not often she was this willing to top them both, but neither Glimmer nor Catra was ready or in a position to complain. Still sucking on Catra’s length and slathering it wet, Glimmer bucked her hips and lifted herself up so Adora to pull her pants and panties where she wanted. The delicate pink lace made Adora coo, but Glimmer moaned again as she felt the same airy sensation brush around between her thighs. It took seconds but she knew how wet she was before Adora’s fingers trickled down her plump navel and to the mound of her blossoming labia.

Releasing Catra’s cock when she felt Adora penetrate her, Glimmer gasped with wetness covering her lips. Strings of spittle connected her to the glowing head of Catra hovering above her – with Adora’s fingers curling within her and stroking up, enticing her sensual spots, Catra’s cock (typically intimidating as it had been at first) was almost hypnotic. Adora did not leave Catra to retreat, rather the opposite; her free hand at first held her transgender lover, but then floated, teasing her chin and jawline. Both Catra and Glimmer pined for their blonde jock, on the mercy of her tender touches, Catra was worse off with Glimmer gripping her cock and pumping gently as she joined her melodious moaning. Adora’s smile was electric as she directed it to Glimmer and then to Catra, the three of them locked in with either as two struggled to breathe. Glimmer was content under her hung lover, and Adora equally so to coax gentle mumbles from her filled up mouth; all Catra could do was let her moans escape into the open and incredibly hot space between all three of them, an untenable call for Glimmer to pleasure her more below. Almost as if a reward, the more she did, the more Adora dedicated her touch to her naked folds, rubbing her inner walls with two experienced and tender fingers while her thumb took control of Glimmer’s clitoris and coaxed it out of its hood. Catra writhed back and forth, rocking forward and back as her legs shook around Glimmer – both girls could tell their stud was getting close.

Her breath continued to hitch harder and harder the deeper Glimmer took her, almost until she was gagging on her, Adora dipped her lips to the pastel’s perfect pussy, kissing her mound with love unbound as Catra’s moans supplied complement. The faster they went and continued in their routine, the louder and more wily Catra was becoming.

“Hold me, Catra...” Glimmer begged her with raspy breaths as her mouth unsheathed her lover’s length again, fondling her slightly smaller balls and pumping her eagerly. “Hold me down, I want you...” Glimmer begged again, ragged as Adora’s fingers stole what little left she had until she was a puddle of pink and beautiful skin.

Catra leaned down, demanding her girlfriend kiss her powerfully as hands still pumped her cock back and forth, stretching her length and wanting to pull the white from her. Glimmer still tasted like Adora, turning Catra’s heterochromatic eyes to slits with a powerful yearning that made her cock twitch. “Fuck, I love you Glimmer...” Catra moaned onto her lover’s lips as the kiss broke and her member throbbed in possessive hands.

“Glimmer...” Adora breathed, waiting her turn patiently as Catra’s fingers sank into her own mouth as she bit down, waiting the inevitable. Adora wanted her close though, her fingers still working their way through Glimmer and driving her wild beneath the pair.

They exchanged each other’s names in a dazed huff of emotional breaths, all a little pulled along; Catra was hardly hanging on as her member lit up with a fiery sensation and her release began to stir. She could feel it as Glimmer’s tugging on her swirled her brain to a mess.

“I love you both so much,” Adora told them, her words the only powerful ones left with any strength in the room. Catra knocked her head into Adora’s and purred at her side while Glimmer almost whimpered in spurted cries, her legs shaking as Catra’s were.

She kissed Catra’s cock again, a peck to its head, and then lathered kissed down its ridged and beautiful length as the woman recoiled all around her. Glimmer’s body practically seized up as she sensed herself following Catra off of the edge. Adora at her side stroked her tummy, then her flank before returning her free hand to delirious and raggedy Catra, like clay in Adora’s touch. They both were, and so close now they could taste it. Although, Glimmer continued to taste Catra in her mouth, slurping her up again indulgently as the woman moaned and wailed. Glimmer’s hips bucked up and down once more and her thighs tensed – it was coming.

At the directly same moment, a larger twitch knotted through Catra’s cock and made it convulse in Glimmer’s mouth. She was coming, and Glimmer knew it was now. As Adora’s fingers ran through her folds, in and out of her at a pace that she was practically high from, she was right behind her girlfriend. Catra’s body was her vogue, and the way she moved around her coaxed Glimmer’s orgasm like a rocket’s blast off. Her legs closed around Adora’s hand. Catra’s palms darted to Glimmer’s chest, pulling up her top and cupping her breasts possessively with all her might, pinning her down by them. She couldn’t move but wanted more. Catra squirmed while Glimmer stifled her erotic moan. Adora’s eyebrows flecked and she grinned as both her girlfriends synced and came together. Glimmer’s throat was filled, seed spilling from Catra and sliding down with no resistance while at the same time Glimmer held her thighs clamped tight around Adora’s touch and braced herself while the climax rippled through her.

It took seconds, but Adora reached for Catra’s beautiful face and claimed her tongue while she came into Glimmer’s mouth. The lust was insatiable and stupefying. Lips curled against Catra’s while Glimmer swallowed the slick and her body loved the hold the wildcat had on her. Their movements were subtle and small while they came, but as Catra ran empty, she jerked and relieved Glimmer’s lips, letting her swallow and then breathe. Both were gasping when Adora released them, and the heat simmered all around them.

Catra slipped into the clutch of a cuddle with Adora against the arm of the sofa while Glimmer wiped her lips of what was left, and took an immediate sip of the closest glass of water. Then she gasped, finally free.

“That was... amazing,” she told them both, her hair an incredible mess and her ships suspended over her full bosom. Out of all of them, Adora was the only one fully clothed. Glimmer protested and Catra lifted her white top off of her, letting her join her lovers in at least some measure of nakedness, but even Glimmer continued to eye her. “Come on...” she begged, wanting Adora’s pants off. There was no use keeping them on now, especially as she and Catra ditched their own and the three fell into each other’s arms on the sofa. The warmth was incredible.

By now the television had gone into standby and the lamp was the only faint source of light bathing them, Catra purred into the combined embrace of Adora and Glimmer, the latter draped on the bodies of her loving confidantes. There was a lull, but silently, none of the lust that had been there died at all. In fact, the tension was still very much alive and hovering between them all. Glimmer felt Catra beneath and around her – she was still completely erect as if the size of her orgasm was non-existence, but how was she so when she’d practically filled Glimmer’s throat?

The huggable and ample pastel lover graced her hands around the cuffs of Adora’s upper arm, lusting over her bicep but growing silently hungry again. Catra was knotting her fingers in blonde and pink hair, having her way as tired as she was but between her legs she felt her cock twitching again, still very much awake.

“I love you Glimmer,” she found herself saying, curious as to why the fingers in her girlfriend’s hair were deviating as Glimmer’s head moved.

It was because she was kissing Adora’s chest, all around the breasts which were still clipped in underneath a matte black bra and off-limits. They were for much longer – Catra’s loving fingers met Glimmer’s around the middle of Adora’s strong back. They undressed her fully, even sliding the lace of her black panties down her supple thighs. Adora stirred a little but fell away from her dominant stature that had serviced them both before. She cooed into Catra’s embrace as the woman kissed the side of her temple and then Adora’s adorable cheek. They fell into kissing again, while Glimmer’s head bobbed down her blonde partner’s body further, her fingers threaded through panties and getting rid of them. Catra’s arm remained around Adora’s back but snaked down her spine until paw-like hands found her peachy rear and gripped as if to say ‘mine’. Adora purred back in light of such incredible attention from her lovers.

Adora moaned, groaning as she stroked her own body momentarily; not only did her lovers lavish her with contact, they made her feel _stunning_ in the way they were touching her. Silent Glimmer explored as much of her midriff as she could with sweet kisses and pecks, traces of her plump and incredible lips. Catra’s hand reached even behind the sofa, into the drawer of the side table, pulling out something small and pink. One of Glimmer’s? Yes, it was.

“Glim... Here...” Catra told her gorgeous partner, handing her the sleek device that matched the palette of her hair. As she handed it off, Catra returned to Adora, hoisting herself higher and doting on the blonde’s visage with light fingers and honourable kisses still.

“What’re you doing, you two?” Adora murmured.

Glimmer nibbled at the flesh of the jock’s mound, kissing just above her sex and making her heave a little in surprise. “We have to make sure you get your turn...” She responded softly, her voice all aflutter but with an ounce of respectful forcefulness. Catra aided her, moving closer to Adora and pressing her heated body against the adorable blonde now letting her lovers have at her.

The gentle buzz of the toy Glimmer had now broken the silence between all three of them, piercing into the enclosed space as Adora fumbled for one of the velvet red cushions on the flower. They were indulgent and sharing creatures, Adora pressed her forehead and eyes into the pillow as she felt her body shudder with the contact of the vibrator at the outlines of her opening labia. Her folds trembled and began to follow with the vibrator while Catra snaked her body over Adora’s, her lips gliding for her naked nipples. As if it wasn’t already good enough, Adora felt Glimmer’s hot and wet breath on her flesh, between her legs. Was she about to..? Yes. Glimmer’s tongue ran up the length of Adora’s opening, the vibrator tracing her like an intoxicating and moving pen. Glimmer pressed its bullet tip to atop her clitoris, pleasuring it from over its hood while her tongue glided along her lips and Glimmer herself began to kiss her sex. Adora was helpless, Catra’s teeth against her nipples, teasing her with the impression that she would take them between them made her all the wetter, and she could feel the very curling of Glimmer’s mouth as she tasted it. As bad as her partners had been before, with ragged breaths dying to be outside of her lungs, Adora was husky and drawn out. Her moans were deeper, more primal than Glimmer’s or Catra’s had been, and they were so _telling_. She roped her legs around Glimmer at her sex, still licking away in the petals that were her folds to suck up and taste all of her dewy releases. Catra over her chest was equally as intoxicating, grazing her wild hair along Adora’s collar while she pleasured her breasts, sucking on her nipples and kneading their incredible softness with accommodating hands.

“Glimmer... Oh _Glimmer_ ,” Adora moaned, her hands coming to both heads of her lovers to be with them. She as so huffy it was adorable, on a rope and at the mercies of the lovers she’d walked to coming. Catra was not to be ignored and gave the jock what she wanted; biting her nipples, with easy tension but enough to make Adora’s body shake itself on fire. “Catra!”

“I think she likes this, Glim,” Catra teased, her still hard phallus throbbing between her legs as she reached down able to lend Glimmer a free hand.

Glimmer’s mouth accidentally let slip a mild slurping noise as she retracted from their lover’s sex, wetness stringing and beading Glimmer to Adora, falling down the former’s chin for her to lick up further. She was lapping the wetness at Adora’s entrance like a kitten to milk, unable to sate her lust. Her mouth was simply too hungry and had been for both her lovers. She brushed pastel pink hair from her face and wiped her lower lip as she pressed and guided Catra’s fingers to Adora’s clitoris and moved the vibe to her opening.

“Have you heard a hotter moan?” Glimmer asked sarcastically as the pair of them double-teamed Adora’s naked body, her frame unable to fight back.

Before she knew it, Catra had flipped on her and was now divergent to Adora with her lips joining Glimmer’s. She tried to hide her womanhood from Adora’s mouth but the blonde found it, holding her gently and lightly tugging further, knowing there was not much of a chance Catra could come again so soon. And she wanted to be adamant, that this was Adora’s turn. Catra kissed Glimmer sweet, a light exchange to taste Adora on her partner’s lips, smearing the blonde’s release between both of them, and then they both leaned down, doting on the blooming sex before them. With two tongues upon her, Adora writhed in ecstasy, a prisoner of pleasure as her girlfriends rode her folds with their sweet and experienced tongues.

“I’m gonna...” Adora cried, covering her face with the pillow as she rocked her head back, she was awash with incredible delight, taken over by it.

Catra purred into her folds, lapping up her wetness with Glimmer. “Already? Weak...” She teased.

“I’m so _fucking_ close... My god,” Adora cursed harshly.

Glimmer held nothing back now, she circled the vibrator around her lover’s clitoris and kissed all over her folds - she could anticipate just how much more Adora could take. “Come for us... Right now... You can do it, Adora. Come for us.”

There was nothing else to hold it back. Glimmer’s worked snaked in her mind, holding her body hostage while her core bargained and lost total control. Her walls convulsed and deep within her dam broke to let loose a flood of orgasm. Gentle wetness continued to leak out from her onto Glimmer’s lips and Catra’s waiting tongue and Adora shuddered as she screamed their names reaching her peak. It was like an electric current in her veins as her legs turned completely numb and her fingers curled to grip at nothing. Catra was smiling and Glimmer kissed her inner thighs, both of them continuing to dote on her as she rode it out, her forehead sweating as her chest grew red in a hot flush. Adora didn’t think she’d felt as good as it flew through her.

When she was done, really done this time, they had to move. Glimmer was in the middle, sandwiched between Adora and Catra, each holding the smaller of the trio for the warmth of her slightly larger body and to smell the incredible scents from her hair. All three of their odours blended together perfectly as Glimmer began to doze. Reaching behind the sofa, Catra grabbed the blanket and then held Adora’s hand as she set it over the three of them. They each kissed again, and fell asleep in each other’s arms, unaware of how all of it had arrived from Glimmer’s reaction to an older film.


End file.
